Epic 2 Nod and Mk
by Fanfictionepic
Summary: (My other account Laurenn221 was hacked) Mk makes her way to the pod and she's queen! How could this be! See how her and Nod grow as a couple while Mk learns about Moonhaven and how to rule. Life is perfect until the boggons attack and there stronger then ever. Will Mk and Nod still have each other or will the pressure of war tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Pod Yes we defeated the boggons! Oh no the pod!, I totally forgot about the pod! I had to make it back in order to become my normal stomper size! I ran as fast as I could. It was actually kind of difficult due to the long grass. When I heard cheering I knew I was close. I began to walk threw the entrance. Nod smiled at me and bumped my shoulder. "Hey Mk you made it! The pods about to bloom!" "Yea" I whispered looking down. "So what's going to happen to you after it blooms?" He frowned. "I guess I'll go home" "well Mk..." I smiled "yea?" He Held out his hand, "thanks for everything" I shook his hand. Suddenly the pod began to bloom. Gold sparkles flew around everyone it went past Ronin then some leaf man then to me. "Woah" I whispered so softly only Nod could hear me. Tara's spirit appeared in front of me, "Mk thank you, now it's your turn to rule moonhaven" she winked at me. "Take care of them" she eyed my friends behind me. "I know your scared but just believe In yourself" she explained. Ronin put his hand on my shoulder. "There's that smile" she said and her spirit disappeared. Before I knew it the gold sparkles flew up into me. My body began to swirl I felt almost as my veins were pumping faster then my heart. When the swirling stopped all the leaf men began to bow down at me. "My queen" they announced. Queen? I looked down realizing I was wearing a green and white gown similar to Tara's but it was knee length and it was sleeveless. After all the leaf man had stood up Ronin congratulated me. "Wait hold on I'm queen?" I whispered to him. "Yes" he laughed "would you like to say something to your kingdom. I gulped, what do you say to a world you've only been in for only a day let alone now your the queen. Wait! I'm supposed to go home! Be a stomper with my dad! I couldn't say that out loud in front of all them. I would just have to speak to Ronin and Nod alone after. "Sure" I smiled trying to hide the fact I was terrified. "Hello, I'm not sure what quite to say, for I'm as speechless as some you of might be too. I will try todo my best to help and protect you, for Tara was just amazing. I knew her briefly, but the time I spent with her was probably one of the best things I've experienced in my life." I paused unable to think what to say next. Nod was smiling at me and nodding his head as in saying go on continue your doing great. I smiled, "now since the boggans are gone shall we celebrate?" The people cheered and continued there duties. I took a deep breathe. "Mk that was great! I can't believe your queen!" He smiled "does that mean your umm staying?" Nod faced the floor. "About that can I talk to you and Ronin in private" he shook his head and we all meet in the training room for the leaf men. "Ok Ronin what happened!" I spoke nervously. "You were chosen as the Eire" Ronin said. "But I was supposed to go home, I don't belong here, I'm a stomper..." "Your apart of us don't you see, Tara brought you here for a reason and now your Moonhaven's new queen" Nod explained. "But I don't know anything about your world, not to mention rule a kingdom!" "My queen were I'll behind you, we'll help you threw everything" Ronin said. "Ok I'll try but can I at least tell my dad he expected me to come home" I asked. "Of corse queen Mk!" Nod shouted. "You guys don't have to call me that" "ha goodluck with that!" Nod laughed. Nod took my hand and pulled me onto his bird. I wrapped my arms around his waist. "Woah my queen I barley know you" he mocked. "Can't you just call me by my name?" I begged. "If that's what you want my queen" nod laughed. I pushed his shoulder. He started to fly faster and I held on tighter. But man did he look amazing in armor. Once we arrived at my dads Nod asked for my hand to help me off of his bird. "Thanks leaf boy" I giggled. "You know my queen Mk if your going to rule you need to know its leafMAN!" I laughed "sure leaf boy, I'll try" he rolled his eyes as I lead him to the window. "Dad!" I shouted. "Mary Kathrine!" He cheered. "Mary Katherine?" Nod laughed, "it's so... So girly!" "It's Mk!" I shouted. "Queen Mary Kathrine! What a mouth full!" He laughed. "Stink bomb" I punched his shoulder, "come leaf boy we have a job todo." He followed behind me still giggling over my real name. "Hey dad" I said as he adjusted his helmet. "Hey Mk! Why are you still small?" He asked. "That's why we're here dad, I'm queen now" I sighed. "I'm going to stay with the leafmen for now on" my eyes lowered. "Mk don't beat up your self you'll do great as queen!" My dad cheered. "But what about you?" I asked almost shivering. "Can you shrink him down? Tara shrunk you?" Asked Nod. "I can't I don't know how to control my powers yet, I'll ask Nim later though" my dad smiled. "I'm running to the store be back later" my dads voice said in slow motion. Nod and I went back to moonhaven. "Wanna know were you'll be staying?" He asked. "Sure" I smiled. Nod showed me the castle leading up to a hall full of flowers until we reached a huge bed room. "Was this Tara's" I asked. Nod shook his head "but it's your now" I gasped "nod I don't think I can do this" I panicked. "Why not it's just a big room?" "No I mean being queen!" I sat on the coach with nod then following. I started to hyperventilate "I need to go back to being a stomper I don't belong here! My dad needs me he said one think but I know in his eyes what he really ment!" Nod started at me not knowing what to say. "This isn't my world! I don't want to be here" I sighed. I actually wanted to stay and live here with nod but I couldn't my dad needed me. Nod looked like I had just killed a puppy. Oh no what did I just say! "Nod no not like that, But I'm seriously in love with you, but I can't stay hereeeee" oh my god did I just say OUT LOUD that I love him. I bit my lip and walked across the room looking out the window. Nod stood still on the coach not saying a word. I just ruined everything... 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Things are changing I stood by the window watching the leafmen train. Nod was sitting on the coach still. It had been almost 10min since I said I loved him. I ruined every chance I had with him, in his mind we were just friends. But every time I looked into his coffee brown eyes and touched his olive skin I just died inside and I just let it go. I felt a hand touch my shoulder, I turned around to see nod. Looking down I said "Nod I..." "I might kiss you" he interrupted. "I might be bad at it" "that's not possible" his lips gently touched mine. After a few seconds he pulled away. "I've been crazy for you all this time."He said. "That was yesterday" I giggled. He smiled and kissed me again. I Hadn't screwed it up! And I was actually in love and kissing him! "But please call me Mk" I sighed "as you wish Mk" I smiled "come on were going somewhere!" He shouted. "Woah ok, but wait can I please change out of this dress, I need pants pronto" he laughed. "In the cupboard" I ran over to it and grabbed a white rose long sleeve shirts and a pair of pants made of leaves. "Hold on 2 minutes!" I shouted. Running into the bathroom. I quickly changed and pulled my hair up into a pony tail. Luckily I found my boots and put them on. "There's the Mk I know." He smiled. "Now come on!" We walked down the hall way of the castle, Ronin ran into us and asked me to meet him in the throne room after we returned. I agreed and we went on down the hall. Nod whistled for his bird. Very quickly the bird flew down and he hopped onto the bird. "Hang onto me!" He shouted. I wrapped my arms around his waist. We flew over the water and passed the rings of knowledge. "Here let's take a break" he said. Nod tossed me a cheery and we sat on a branch. "So what's it like being queen?" He asked. "Well I haven't done much but so far it feels pretty normal." I admitted. He took a bite of the cherry and I followed. It's sweet taste it Made my taste buds twist. "Mmmmm" I whispered and smiled. Nod laughed. "So it's good?" "Ya" I said bringing the cheery back up to my mouth when suddenly an arrow hit the cheery right in the middle. It happened so fast that I bit the cherry taking a bite of the rot on the arrow. "Mk!" Yelled Nod. He pulled his bow out and shot the single Boggon. "Mk you'll be ok" he whispered. The last thing I remembered was him laying me on the bird and flying off. I woke up in the Moonhaven hospital with an IV hooked up to me or should I say literally an ivy was hooked up to me. Nod was asleep in the chair next to me. With a knot in my head I stood up out of the hospital bed and walked to the window. I peeked out of the window to see many of the Moonhaven people waiting for me! Oh gosh I gasped. "Hey sleepy head, how are you?" Asked Nod. "How long have I been out?" I asked. "About 3 weeks?" He said. "3 WEEKS!" I shouted. "No Mk it's been about 2 hours." He laughed. My head began to throb. "What happened to me?" I asked. "Stupid boggons tried to kill you but luckily you put the cherry over your face and you just ate rot. Instead of you know dying" he explained. My eye browse rose. "So why do I feel so miserable?" I said dizzly. "You ate Rot! Here I'll leave you alone you need your rest." He said walking towards the door. "Nod?" I asked he turned and faced me. "Can you sit next to me?" He smiled and came towards the hospital bed. I moved over and laid down next to him, I sat my head on his chest and closed my eyes. Right before I dozed off I heard him whisper. "It's my pleasure my queen" ~3 hours later~ "Good morning beautiful" I looked up and found Nod. "What time is it?" I moaned leaving my eyes closed. The room was silent. "It's 1o'clock" he said. "In the morning?" I yawned. "Nope afternoon" he smiled. I kissed his cheek and sat up. My head was still throbbing but I needed to go see Ronin, he said he needed to talk to me. "Come on" I said. "What do you mean, you can't leave your on medication." Nod spoke very serious. I smiled "I need to see Ronin, I'm fine I swear!" I yelled. "Ohh!" I moaned my head ached. "You need to sleep" "Nod I have to speak to Ronin, he said he needed to talk to me." I stated "well them I'll bring him to you" he frowned. Before I replied a knock came from the door. "Come in!" I yelped. Ronin stepped in. "Oh man speak of the boggons!" Laughed Nod. "Nod out." Ronin demanded. He got up and mumered curses as he made his way out. "My queen" Ronin bowed. I didn't really know what todo so I bowed my head "Ronin" "so what do we need to talk about?" I asked. "Yes the situation with the boggons, it's getting out of hand without Mandrake there roaming our territory" he frowned. "That includes why they shot your cherry this morning." I made a little embarrassed smile at him. "I'm fine now can I go back to the castle?" I asked. "You may after we speak" he said. "Of coarse, go on" I said. "Anyways I have a plan, we get that bug spray you spoke of while in there territory and use it against them!" I smiled "that's a great idea but when will we fight against them? " I wondered. "I was thinking maybe you could show the leafmen how to use and it and whenever they attack we use it" he explained. "Should we put in in like the arrows the boggons have?" I asked "the bug spray will not harm the plants or wildlife just the boggons" I smiled. "Ok so we have an agreement?" Asked Ronin. "Yes sir!" We shook on it. "Now can I leave this room?" I begged. "Yes my queen" he answered. I smiled. I wish he would just call me MK though! Ronin and I walked out of the hospital room, right outside the door Nod was waiting for us. "Finale!" He Moaned. We both laughed. Two seconds later a daisy nurse came by and asked for my arm. I gave her it and she took my blood pressure and handed me some pain relief. The three of us walked out of the hospital. "Nod can you take Mk to the castle?" Ronin asked. "Yay you called me Mk!" I laughed. "Well ya that's your name" Ronin answered. "Haha very funny" I explained. Nod and him started to laugh. "Come on leaf boy" I pulled on nods hand. We hopped on his bird and flew to the castle. "Nod?" I asked. "Yes Mary Katherine?" He mocked. I rolled my eyes, "so were do you live?" "I live right there actually" he pointed down to a hut made out of leaves and twigs. "That reminds me" he began to fly straight to to where he lived. "Come on" he lead me inside. "When the doctors said no visiting hours I made this for you, close your eyes" I shut my eyes anxiously waiting. I could hear his foot steps behind me."there" I opened my eyes and looked down. "Wow nod, it's... It's gorgeous!" He smiled. I looked down at the ring on my finger. It was a white rose but not just any white rose I had read about it in the past. It never dies it lives forever. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck,Up on my tippie toes. Our eyes matched, his brown eyes sparkling. I kissed him and he held me. I felt secure and safe for once. "Come on we better get to the castle" he laughed. "Awwww" I giggled. He held my hand and lead me to his bird. As we soared threw the sky in Moonhaven I had to ask. "Nod do you want to move into the castle?" I asked. "Woah Mk I met you yesterday!" He mocked. "I mean I don't know anybody except for Ronin so why not?" I waited for an answer. "I'd love to" he smiled. "Now face the way the bird is flying!" I yelled. "What you don't trust me?" He laughed, "uh I just met you?" "Hold onto me" he yelled back. "Still barley know you!" I yelled again. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek. So far being queen wasn't so bad. I had a great day could it get any better! Little did Mk know that following her was a powerful Boggon that every leafman new but Mk well you'll just have to find out next... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 It was Monday morning. I stretched out from under the covers of my newest bed. I yawned and fixed my hair from being so bed heady. I took the blanket and gracefully or at least I tried to, toss it over my legs. I hopped out of bed and made my way to the bathroom. I quickly got into the bathtub that looked a whole lot like the one I used to have as a child. Unfortunately Moonhaven did not have showers... The warm water woke me up quickly and I looked clean and fresh. I wrapped my body in a towel or maybe it was just fresh cotton in a big bundle? I made my way to the wardrobe. It looked like there were over 100 dresses of Tara's! "Woah" I whispered. A knock came from the door " your majesty?" Said a quiet voice. "Come in!" I replied. "Good morning my queen" she smiled and cursed. "Good morning" I returned her comment with a smile. "Do you need a dress?" She asked. "I'd hate to bother you but yes I do!" I laughed. "No bother" she replied and made her way to the dresser. Her hands quickly skimmed threw the dresses trying to find a dress that might fit me. "Ahh" she whispered pulling out a green dress. "Today you have a meeting with the leafmen, well mostly Ronin. But you need to be dressed formal" she announced. I took the dress from her hand "thank you for helping me" I said. "My pleasure your majesty, are you a morning person?" She asked. "I'm kind of both why?" I smiled. "Because it's 6:00 and you've been up about an hour" she laughed. "Really!?". "I'll call you when breakfast is ready" she said making her way out. "Thanks again!" I yelled while the door shut. I put the green dress on and did a turn in the mirror. It was cut in the back so you could see my torso and a little in the front where my chest was. It was quite simple but perfect for the situation, I didn't want to go all out. But this dress was gorgeous plus it looked good with my green eyes. I pulled my hair half up half down and walked out of the room. The door closed and out stood the daisy maid who had helped me. She cursed "your majesty, I've brought you some breakfast" "I looked down and saw the tray. "Oh thank you! Please come in" I opened the door and lead her to a table. "Also what is your name?" I asked. "Oh my I forgot to tell you, my mistake your highness. My name is Marigold" she explained. "It's ok I'm Mk and that's a beautiful name" I answered. Thank you queen Mk and I already knew your name! All of Moonhaven does!" She giggled. ALL of Moonhaven? That's a lot of people and they all knew me... "Here it's early, do you mind joining me?" "Well" she frowned. "Please, you've already helped me enough, now it's my turn to thank you." I pulled a chair out for her. "As you wish queen Mk" she answered and sat down. She handed me a small plate with a tea cup. "Thank you, may I ask what it is?" "It's berry tea, the finest in Moonhaven!" She smiled. I took a sip, "wow your right!" I laughed and continued to drink. Next Marigold handed me a muffin with just the right a amount of nuts. We continued our breakfast/tea and talked about what i needed to know for being queen until around 7:20. "Thanks again for sitting with me Marigold!" I said picking up my dishes. "My pleasure your Highness" she smiled and opened the door. "Here I'll help you with those" I felt silly having everybody doing things for me, it kind of made me feel almost as I was useless. "No need I've got it" ignoring her comment I still helped. "So what time is my meeting with Ronin?" "It's actually in 5 minutes, so give me those dishes!" She laughed. "Oh" I scowled playfully and handed them to her. "Go to the queens library and they'll be waiting for you" she replied. "Ok thank you Marigold!" I yelled walking fast down the hall. It was kind of difficult for me because I had to be lady like and show good manners without slouching. I had always been clumsy so I had to pat myself on the back I had down a pretty good job so far! I opened the doors to the library, nobody was there. "I guess I'm early" I whispered to myslef. I took a book over Moonhaven history and started to read. Chapter 1: the making of a society. It talked about how the leafman first came to Moonhaven and how the queen was chosen. When war started against the boggons. Before I knew it the book was over and the time was 8:30 and Ronin had yet to come. I twiddled my thumbs, I hope the boggons didn't attack, I wouldn't want anybody to get hurt for except maybe the boggons. Nod was out fighting probably. I wondered about them what they were doing this very second. His one day off is Sunday so he said I won't get to see him as much. But I understand how busy a leafman can be so I didn't argue. I walked across the library to another book shelf and took another book over Leafmen and how they protect and serve. It seemed interesting so I took it. Chapter 1: the rules and producers. In school I hated listening to this but in Oder to be a good queen I needed to know. It said how a leafman must be one with his team. Team work is the most important thing. I though back to when Nod almost quit being a leafman for that reason. I'm glad he didn't because he's excellent at it! Not to mention he looks really hot in armor. Mk focus on the rules and producers! I scolded myslef. Next it talked about bravery how not every man will have this but if you do you will truly be successful at the task. The rules included not being late I laughed because Ronin was late but I don't want to say anything when he arrives. I hope there okay. It talked about how to ride your bird and how to treat it, they must wear armor for there safety. No killing any creature of the forest for leafmen are supposed to protect the forest and all who live under it. Under one conception they are apart of the boggons and and are ruled by ManDrake other wise it is not allowed. Chapter 2: Training "Arrive on time at approximately at 7o'clock sharp in the morning. Punishments may apply to running late. Arrive ready to fight. Must be wearing Armor and helmet, weapons will be provided or you may bring your own. When in the training room there is not fighting unless it is for training. When riding your bird in battle you must teach the bird how you fly. Your learning while there learning it's a two step process. To fly your bird carefully jump onto your birds saddle. To prepare your saddle place it at the neckline of your bird and adjust the belt to there size. For protection place the helmet around its head. Next hold onto the reins that should be provided in the bird house. To get your bird moving gently whip the reins up and then back down telling them to get going." The chapter went on explaining how to fly when to hide if another animal is attacking. What todo while flying in an attack. What happens if your bird dies blah blah blah. There was a lot to know. When I made it to Chapter 5: Battle, the library door swing open and Ronin came in with scratches and bruises across his face. He kneeled down "your majesty" he sounded out of breathe. "Ronin are you alright!?" I was shaken up. I looked at the clock 10 precisely. "I'm sorry I'm late Mk, the boggons attacked on the border line" he puffed. "No, no it's fine but are you alright?" "I'm fine, none of the leafmen got hurt." "That's good" "I see your reading about us?" He asked. "Yes, just wanted to read a few books on how it works around here" I laughed. " a few books?" He answered eyeing to the 20 books next to me. "Uh ha" I said softly in embracement. Ronin laughed "now on to business" "of corse" I mocked. "Tomorrow is coronation day here in the place, all of Moonhaven will be her, just wondering have your read about it yet?" He joked. I reached across the table and held up a book. "Not yet" we laughed. "Well you must pick a seed and plant it in the royal garden, then use your power to make it grow" he explained. "What you need..." I cut him off "hold on I have to make it grow?" I asked. "Well yes" he answered. "But I don't know how to use my powers yet..." I whimpered. "No problem, I'll get Serria to teach you, you'll have it in no time!" He said. I smiled "okay I'll try, so continue" "anyways after the seed blooms we will host a celebration since the new queen has been chosen, and you will need to say a speech." I slouched "I'm horrible when it comes to public speaking." "Hey you did fine when you first received your power" I grinned saying thank you. "I'll try my best" I said. "At least your trying" he smiled. "Now come on Nod hasn't shut up about you all morning" he announced. I couldn't help but blush turning my head so Ronin didn't see. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To Serria, she'll help you with your powers, she's at the training room" he explained. "So will I be punished for not arriving at 7 sharp?" I laughed. Ronin rolled his eyes "you might want to take a break from reading" he mocked. I lowered my head and we continued to walk. Ronin whistled for his bird. He looked at me "would you like to ride your own bird?" He asked. Excitedly I answered "could I?" Ronin called for another and I jumped on. I was quick to learning how to ride a bird, and it wasn't from the books it was Nod who taught me. I followed Ronin to the training room, I didn't exactly know where it was. Inside a huge oak tree Ronin flew into the small entrance. It looked like a wood pecker had made the hole but I guess they did that on purpose so no stompers got in like my Dad. I followed him in and landed my bird down on a perch inside the tree. A few leafman kneeled and welcomed me. I wish they would stop doing that! But I have to live with it... "Come with me, I'll take you to Serria" Ronin said. I shook my head and continued. We walked past where the leafman were sword fighting. I looked for Nod, finale I came across him. It was hard to tell them all apart! He waved and I gently rose my hand to reply with a smile of corse. "This way" Ronin announced. I walked faster trying to keep up. He was a serious guy, all work and no play. "Were here" I opened the door to find Serria sitting with a few leafmen they turned to face Ronin and I and kneeled. "My queen,Ronin" they said in harmony. "You two get back to training" he pointed to the two leafmen and they quickly left the room. "Serria, I need you to teach Mk how to use her powers" he explained. "I'd be glad too" she said joyfully and took my hand. "Follow me my dear" we walked out of the room leaving Ronin alone. She walked me back across the training room and entered a new room full of decaying plants and objects. "There dying" I sighed. I could feel there pain pumping in my veins. "These are some of the plants that the boggons destroyed, before you go out in public to help them you need to practice. We wouldn't want you getting hurt" she explained. I walked over to a Lilly it's petals were slowly decaying. "You need sunlight" I whispered. I walked over to the window and opened it. "There" I continued and walked back over to it. I touched its stem, it began to turn green. I smiled it was amazing. I walked around the perimeter of the room touching each plant and nursing it back to heath. Soon the whole room was no longer ugly and dark it was Beautiful. I turned and faced Serria, forgetting she was in the room. Her mouth was in a gigantic smile. "You did it" "did what?" I asked. "You listened to them and you cared, that's the main thing in helping them, love" she explained. "Now try this. She placed a pot in front of me, "there's a seed inside try to make it bloom" I started to wave my hand around and the roots started to come up "come on, that's it" I whispered. Soon the flower had bloomed, it was so Beautiful. Honestly I was amazed by this, the stem began to wrap around my fingers like the pod did when I first received it. "Your ready" Serria said. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Serria continued to work with me as the day went on. I sighed "it really hurts your head after I whille, may I sit down?" I pleaded moving back and forth. "You may" she answered. "Can I work on my speech while we take a break?" I asked. "Of corse queen Mk" she handed my a scroll and some ink. "When will the speech be said?" I wondered. "Around noon" she replied. "Good afternoon everyone," I wrote down. "My name is Mk, as you know two days ago queen Tara chose me to be her heir, at the time I was shocked and had no words to describe that feeling, I still don't." I continued the speech and Serria helped me every now and then. "Shall we go eat? It's noon" she said. I gasped in joy "yes, I'd love too" "would you like to change? No offense but you look very uncomfortable in that dress" she laughed. I nodded my head. I'd been wanting to take this dress off before I met with Ronin, but I sucked it up. Don't get me wrong it's beautiful but it was just not in my comfort zone, I wasn't really a big formal person. Serria walked me over to her house witch was right out side of the training room. "Here" she handed me an outfit. "This was mine when I was your age, you may have it" I thanked her and went Togo get dressed. She gave me some brown boots, kind of like the ones I used to have. With green leaf pants and a marigold flower petal shirt. It was sleeveless on one side and had a long sleeve on the other. It reminded me of Marigold's dress she was wearing earlier today. I put my hair up in my signature pony tail with my bangs hanging out. Serria and I walked over to the dinning hall inside the training room. It was very loud and each table was full of leafmen wearing leaf armor. I didn't really know were Nod was because there were over 20 tables full of leafmen. So I decided to sit by Ronin and Serria. And of corse even before I sat down Ronin asked about my progress. "She's excelled very quickly, she's even almost down with her speech!" Serria explained with a big smile. I blushed whille Ronin patted me on the back. "I knew she would be a good one" he said. I smiled. I took a bite of the clove bread witch tasted delicious! Every food they had in Moonhaven was just plain amazing. I stood up to throw away my leftover food. Once I turned around Nod was in front of me. "Hey Mk your here!" He said. "Hey Nod. I smiled. "How long have you been in here?" He asked. "Um about 30 minutes" I said trying to think. "Oh cool" he looked down at his feet. "So how was training?" I asked. "Good, the boggons attacked this morning so everybody had an adrenaline rush." He explained. "Yea I heard about that , are you ok?" I asked. "No actually I kind of died" he slouched. I rolled my eyes and hit his shoulder. "I missed your sarcasm" I laughed. "So you missed me?" He smiled. "Something like that" I said walking around him smiling. "You look great by the way!" I heard him yell. I laughed and continued to walk back over to the table with Serria. As I sat down I noticed Nod was staring at me. "What?" I mouthed. He took a minute to answer. "I love you" he mouthed back. "Love you too" I answered. Before I could see his answer Serria asked me to tell Luka all about my improvement with the decaying plants. I looked at Nod and started to talk to Luka. "Hi I'm Mk" I said shaking his hand. "Hello I'm Luka" "nice to meet you" I smiled. "Before I start talking will you excuse me one moment?" They both shook there heads and I walked back over to Nod. "Will you sit with me already?" I begged. "No" Nod said eyeing the wall to his left. "Okay then bye" I smiled and began to walk. "Wait no, I'll sit with you but just because you begged" he answered. I held his hand and lead him to the table. "Nod" said Luka "Luka" answered Nod. I wasn't sure if they were friends messing around or if he despised him. By the grip of Nods hand I was guessing it was the second one. "So tell them about your progress!" Serria shouted. "Progress for what?" Asked Nod. "She started controlling her powers!" Serria yelled in excitement. "Really why didn't you tell me?" Asked Nod. "I don't really like talking about myself." I shrugged. "Why not your amazing" answered Nod. I grinned a small smile. "Well go on" Serria pushed my shoulder. "Why don't you tell them?" I said nicely to her. She sounded more exited then I did over this is I thought she should break the news. She started to talk all about while our table listened carefully. "Great job Mk!" Shouted Nod. Ronin began to clear his throat eyeing Nod. "Ok sorry, great Job your majesty!" He said again. I laughed and Ronin winked at him. "You don't have to call me that" I whispered. Then suddenly 2 leafmen came in running with another man on there shoulders. "The boggons there stronger" he whimpered. Ronin ran to the leafman being held with Nod and I at his side. "Are you alright?" I pleaded. "I'm fine you highness" he cried. "We better get you to the hospital" Ronin explained. ㇭0Outside of Moonhaven㇭0 "Great job Boggons!" Yelled his cruel voice. "Now we just need to get there queen!" He laughed. The boggons all cheered. "Who is there queen?" Asked a mosquito. "I don't know but we'll find out! The forest wasn't created in a day, but it can be destroyed in one" he snickered. "We will be victorious!" His deathly decaying voice screamed. "Now tomorrow is the queens coronation and with the help of this!" He held up a pot filled with a green bubbling liquid. "When the queen starts her speech we'll break in and destroy her!" He yelled. The boggons began to shriek at his plan. "My precious Queen, say your finale goodbyes because were coming soon." ㈂9flying over Moonhaven㈂9 "When I win you owe me a victorious kiss!" Yelled Nod. "Well you might as well kiss me because I'm going to beat you anyways" "then what if I win?" I yelled. Nod tapped his finger to his face. "If you win you still kiss me!" I rolled my eyes "hurry up leaf boy I'm beating you." I zoomed passed him. I twirled my bird falling straight down to the forest floor then back up again. "Woah Mk how'd you learn that so quickly?" He asked. "Books" I laughed speeding up. The finish line was 10 feet away who would win Mk or Nod! And they winner is... "Uggg" "I won!" Shouted Nod. "Congradz leaf boy" I laughed and kissed him. "LeafMAN" he corrected. "You keep telling your self that!" I shouted. "Come on hold on to me!" I jumped off my bird and onto Nods. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To the pond" I laid my chin on his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his waist as he flew. Nod parked his bird right on the edge of the riverside. We both jumped off and sat on a Lilly pad on top of the water. "I'm glad you stayed in Moonhaven" he said. I smiled. I was too that I stayed but I still missed my Dad and Ozzy. I moved my hand in the water, swirling my fingers into the clear liquid. "I'm glad I stayed too" I finale answered. "So what's it like being queen?" "I like it but I still have no idea what todo when they bow down or call me your majesty, my queen blah blah blah, I still don't see myself as that though just normal Mk" "I guess that's just how it works" he answered. "I'm trying to get used to it, it doesn't sound that hard but it actually really is" "I understand that" "so how's work?" I asked. "Actually about that the boggons they have done something to make them bigger I don't know what it is but there the size of a stompers hand!" He shouted. My eyes widened. "Oh my gosh, I forgot to get the spray!" "What spray?" He asked. "Ronin asked me yesterday if I could get some bug spray to use against the boggons!" I began to freak out "I totally forgot about it!" "Come on I'll take you to your dads" nod suggested. We quickly flew to my dads house and entered threw the hole in the window. "Dad!" I shouted Suddenly the ground began to shake. Nod held onto me as we began to rock back and forth. "Found him!"shouted Nod. Ozzy began to bark and hit Bombas leg. Suddenly he began to fall back "OWWWW IIIIIII HIIIIIITTTTT MYYYYY ELBOWWWW" shouted Bomba in slow motion. Nod and I started laughing our heads off. "He said it!" He shouted. "MMMK?" Slowly asked Bomba. "I'm right here dad!" I shouted waving my arms. He picked up his helmet and adjusted it to his head. "Where's the bug spray?" I asked. Bomba picked up the bottle and placed it down next to Nod and I. "How are we going to get this back to Moonhaven?" I asked Nod. Nod whistled for my bird. She came flying in, "here let's try tying it to the saddle" he said. Bomba took some Dental floss and gently tied the spray to the tiny bird. "Thanks dad I'll try and vist on Thursday!" I shouted. "BYYYYEEE MMMK!" ㇭1the training room㇭1 Nod and I landed inside the training room with the spray attached to my bird. I slightly untied it. "Is that the boggan repellent?" Asked Ronin. "Yes, where should we take it?" I asked. "Leafmen bring your weapons!" Shouted Ronin. Suddenly all of the leafmen appeared with there arrows and swords. Nod spun the top off the bottle, "here Mk, you know what todo" said Nod. "This is boggan repellant, it's harmless for us and any other creature except for boggans. It's just like how there arrows have decay inside them. What were going todo is dip the tip of the weapon into the spray so next time the boggans attack they will parish after one shot." I explained. The leafman began to cheer after I announced the new product. "I have handled this while I was a stomper and I know it will work" I smiled. As the leafman handed there weapons I barely dipped the tip of into the the bottle for 15seconds. It took Nod and I almost 2 hours of dipping weapons into the repellant. But it will be all worth it next time they attack. 


End file.
